


幽灵船

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: Fate/Zero 金枪





	幽灵船

　　 _车窗外的天色昏黄阴沉，雨滴扑向面前的挡风玻璃，从稀疏到稠密，最后，大雨模糊了车窗，直到刮水器将它们扫开；在朦胧与清晰交替的间歇中，远处有一座建筑物在雨幕中现出轮廓。  
　　迪尔姆德看着它清晰模糊，模糊清晰；有人在他的身边，正开着车，他想问他问题，但他既动不了，也说不了话，只能听着雨声和引擎声，感觉着车子在泥土路上颠簸，等待着抵达终点。_

　　“迪尔姆德，”有人说，“我们快要到了。”  
　　迪尔姆德睁开眼睛。他的额角贴在巴士的车窗上，窗外是午后明亮的阳光和深秋湛蓝的天空；从这里已经可以清楚地看到他们要去的码头，更远处的海面上闪烁着粼粼波光。  
　　“你睡着了吗？”阿尔托利亚问。  
　　“是的，”迪尔姆德看向坐在身边的娇小女生，“而且又做了那个梦。”  
　　她眨了眨眼睛；她的睫毛和头发一样是金色，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
　　“可能是压力太大。”她说，“我压力大的时候，总是梦到和我的老师在一起排练。他虽然是一直笑嘻嘻的类型，但在排练的时候简直不是人。”  
　　迪尔姆德笑了笑，他和她的老师有过一面之缘，心想不知道他听到这样句话会作何感想。  
　　客车终于在码头停下，迪尔姆德和阿尔托利亚跟着其他乘客下了车，走向游客大厅；大厅的门前竖着一张醒目的海报，黑色底色，搭配上蜘蛛网、南瓜灯和变装狂欢的人们，背景中作为宣传主角的游轮反倒只有一个亮着灯光的剪影。  
　　 _10月30日-11月5日！海上的狂欢盛宴！北极星号豪华游轮，在海上宫殿中度过令人难忘的万圣节！_  
　　大厅里都是等待登船的游客。他们在人群中四处张望着，然后听到一个大嗓门在前方喊道：“迪尔姆德！阿尔托利亚！这边！”  
　　迪尔姆德一眼就看到伊斯坎达尔正在大厅中间向他招手。毕竟以他的魁梧体型，要隐没在人群中还真没那么容易。迪尔姆德和阿尔托利亚快步走向他，他身边的地面上堆着两个旅行袋和一个小号行李箱，韦伯坐在行李箱上百无聊赖地玩着手机。和伊斯坎达尔比起来，韦伯和阿尔托利亚简直像两个高中生。  
　　就迪尔姆德所知，伊斯坎达尔是他们几个中最年长的，是一家大公司的老板。韦伯年龄最小，刚上大学二年级，学计算机相关的专业。阿尔托利亚是伦敦西区的舞台演员，虽然现在还在演配角，但很有前途。迪尔姆德自己则是和朋友一起做宴会承办的工作，是会场的设计师。原本毫无交集的四个人因为在网游里一起组队而认识，成了朋友，又因为他们很巧合地住在同一个城市，又发展到线下聚会，偶尔一起旅游。这次的游轮之旅是伊斯坎达尔组织的，他正巧从朋友那里拿到四张船票。  
　　他们在四点半准时登船。为了营造节日气氛，船上到处都是万圣节的装饰。天花板上垂挂着蛛网、蝙蝠和小幽灵，玻璃上贴着黑猫、女巫和城堡的剪影，墙角处和主楼梯下摆放着塑料南瓜灯。虽然明天晚上才是万圣节前夜，但舞厅和酒吧里已经为预热的变装派对做好了准备，甚至有服务生在餐厅门口和走廊上为没有化妆的游客派发简单的变装道具。  
　　晚餐结束之后，迪尔姆德和同伴们来到酒吧时，可真是群魔乱舞。吧台里打着红色和紫色的灯光，舞池中则闪烁着各种光怪陆离的颜色；座位区域光线昏暗，每张桌子上都放着一个小号的南瓜烛台，里面闪着微弱的光。周围的大部分人只用船上提供的廉价道具简单变装，装扮成每年万圣节必会出现的女巫、科学怪人、僵尸、吸血鬼和狼人，还有一些人精心化妆成恐怖电影中的经典形象——惊声尖叫、猛鬼追魂、电锯惊魂等等。阿尔托利亚还指给迪尔姆德看一个摄魂怪，还真是相当还原。至于他们四个，都戴着从餐厅出来时拿到的东西，阿尔托利亚戴着红色的恶魔角发箍，韦伯则是狼人的耳朵，伊斯坎达尔顶着弗兰肯斯坦的螺丝钉帽子，迪尔姆德在脖子上贴了模仿断头伤口的贴纸。因为贴纸是塑料做的，粘在皮肤上有点儿痒，转头时还总是发出轻微的哗啦声。  
　　他们坐在雅座上喝着名字和颜色都很诡异的饮料，不断有人来请迪尔姆德和阿尔托利亚去跳舞，最后，一个化妆成女巫的漂亮银发姑娘用塔罗牌成功吸引了阿尔托利亚的注意，在他们都盯着她摆牌阵的空档，迪尔姆德借口想出去透透气，趁机逃到了甲板上。  
　　此刻已经完全入夜，游轮在一片深蓝之中平稳航行。甲板上的灯光柔和明亮，除了迪尔姆德，只有一对情侣倚在不远处的栏杆边，海风时不时带来他们的低语声和轻笑声。迪尔姆德沿着栏杆漫步，眺望着海面。月亮隐在稀薄的云层后面，透出幽微的光，大海和天空一样辽远广阔，能作为这艘船仍在移动的参照物的，只有远处朦胧的波光和头顶云层之间跟随着他们的星星。  
　　一点亮光出现在遥远的海面上。迪尔姆德停下脚步，专注地看着它；那点亮光渐渐放大，最后从夜色中显现出一艘船的轮廓。看来是其他的游轮，他想着，看着那艘船越来越清晰。它的速度很快，不消一会儿，他已经能看清楚船上的舷窗了。这是艘与北极星号的体积不相上下的大型游轮，不过外形更复古些，有三支烟囱，不知道它们是真的在喷出浓烟，还是薄云令人产生的幻觉。  
　　那艘船现在已经近到迪尔姆德甚至觉得自己看到了甲板上的人影，它几乎和北极星号并排行驶，仔细看去，它的船头微微倾向北极星号这一侧，还在不断拉近距离，怎么想都有些不大对劲。迪尔姆德警觉起来，回头扫视着甲板，希望看到一个船上的工作人员，但甲板上仍然只有他和那对情侣；当他再次看向那艘船时，只看到深蓝色与白色相间的船身填满整个视野，像一座山一样压来。  
　　他听到附近传来一声短促的惊叫，要跑开已经晚了，迪尔姆德抱头扑倒在地，然而等了好一会儿，预想中的撞击并没有来临。  
　　迪尔姆德慢慢抬起头。月亮已经从云层后探出头来，银色的晖光洒落在空旷的水面，到处都没有船的影子。那对情侣抓住栏杆四处张望着，看来刚才不是他的一场幻觉——的确有一艘船在他们的面前凭空消失了。

　　迪尔姆德匆忙回到酒吧，挤过仍然沉浸在派对中的人群，在刚才坐过的桌边没有看到他的同伴，只有一个陌生男人坐在那里。迪尔姆德以为自己走错了位置，但桌上还放着那四个饮料杯子。迪尔姆德环视四周，灯光昏暗，音乐轰然作响，连伊斯坎达尔的影子都看不到；他转向那个陌生人，想着要不要问问他有没有看到他的朋友们。  
　　在桌上那一点烛光中，这个金发的陌生人穿着正装、打着领结，与周遭的气氛格格不入。他注视着迪尔姆德，就像在等他开口似的。舞池中彩色的灯光从他的脸上一晃而过，虽然他相貌英俊，但苍白得很不自然。迪尔姆德困惑地与他对视着，无法移开目光，就像不由自主地盯着那种会令人产生视觉错觉的画作。  
　　“迪尔姆德！”阿尔托利亚的声音从身后传来，打破了魔咒。迪尔姆德回头，看到她绕过一个头上顶着一把斧子的人向自己走来，后面跟着把韦伯夹在胳膊底下的伊斯坎达尔。  
　　“你去哪儿了？”阿尔托利亚问，“我们打算回去休息，你要回房间吗？”  
　　“我也想睡觉了，”迪尔姆德说，看看伊斯坎达尔，“韦伯没事吗？”  
　　“我只是在他的饮料里掺了点儿酒，锻炼一下他的酒量，结果就把他给放倒啦，”伊斯坎达尔说，“我送他回房间。”他轻松把韦伯扛在肩上，穿过人群，迪尔姆德和阿尔托利亚跟在他身后。迪尔姆德回头看了一眼他们的座位，那个陌生人仍然一动不动地坐在原地，安静地目送着他离开。  
　　他们的房间是位于12层的四间相邻的房间，都有阳台，相当舒适。迪尔姆德洗过澡后关了灯，扑倒在大床上。安静地躺在床上的时候才能感觉到轮船在波涛中的轻微颠簸，落地窗的窗帘敞开着，月光洒落进来，令人产生自己正悠然沉入水底的错觉。

　　雨滴扑向车窗，从稀疏到稠密，逐渐模糊了远处的低矮山丘。天色昏黄阴沉，看来这雨还要下上好一会儿。迪尔姆德听到自己的声音在说：“雨越下越大了。”然后转向身旁的人。  
　　这是在梦里，他想，因为坐在他身边握着方向盘的人是酒吧里那个金发的陌生男人。他的思绪就好像飘浮在另一个人的头脑之中，不能控制这具身体，只能听和看。  
　　“你还没告诉我要去哪里。”他说，目光又转回前方。这辆车子看起来像是二三十年代的古董车，但真皮座椅还很新。在刮水器刷过挡风玻璃那朦胧与清晰交替的间歇中，有一座建筑在雨幕中现出轮廓。  
　　“你会知道的。”身边的人说。迪尔姆德知道，或者说这具身体的主人知道，这个人无论做什么都随心所欲，如果他不想吐露什么，就半个字也不会说。  
　　那幢建筑越来越近，迪尔姆德终于看清那是一座城堡，兼具法国与苏格兰风格，外墙因为被雨水濡湿而呈现深褐色，带着跨越时间而来的庄重和肃穆，安静地矗立在那里。  
　　车子在城堡前停下。金发男人打开车门，并不顾及自己身上那套看起来很昂贵的西装，直接跨进了雨中；迪尔姆德也下了车，跟在他身后向大门飞奔。如果这是梦，也未免太真实了些，大雨浇在他的身上，加之跑得太快，让他几乎喘不过气；他们一前一后地冲上门前的台阶，金发男人从裤袋里掏出一把老式钥匙，像小孩子炫耀玩具般地勾在手指上转了一转；迪尔姆德看着他，他和自己一样头发湿透，一身狼狈，但对此毫不在意。他感到心脏在胸腔中咚咚跳动，迫不及待地看着他将钥匙插进锁孔，打开大门。  
　　他们进入空旷的门厅。这里年久失修，灰尘遍布，墙上的墙纸开裂剥落，但仍看得出它曾经有过辉煌时光。迪尔姆德走到主楼梯旁，伸手抚摸过还算完好的雕花木质扶手。  
　　“这里因为很久没有修缮过，所以非常便宜，”男人在他身后说，但迪尔姆德相当怀疑他所说的“便宜”是不是基于一个拥有正常消费观的普通人的标准。“我记得你很喜欢这种城堡。”  
　　“你该不会……”  
　　“我为你把它买了下来。”他说，像从路边随手摘下一朵花送到他面前那么随意。“你可以完全按照自己的设想来修缮它，作为一个建筑师，这应该是你梦寐以求的吧？”  
　　“不，”迪尔姆德说，虽然想到可以亲自修缮一座城堡让他满心期待，但这未免也太超过界限了。“这不是一块怀表，一支钢笔，我不能接受。”  
　　男人挑起眉毛。“可惜，它的所有权还在我的名下，”他说，慢慢踱到迪尔姆德面前，从他胸前的口袋里抽走了他的手帕，擦了擦脸上的雨水，虽然它也已经半湿了：“就像我将空白的画布和颜料送给画家，他想画什么就画什么，最后还可以在上面署上他的名字——但它的所有权是我的。”他把迪尔姆德的手帕塞回他的胸前，顺势贴近过来。隔着湿透的衣服，迪尔姆德能感到他的体温；他的眼睛是深红色的，睫毛是金色，他的鼻尖几乎贴上了他的鼻尖，对他轻声低语：“好好修缮她，让她焕然一新，等我们老了，可以住在里面，然后——”他微笑起来，“等到我死去，她就全都属于你了。”  
　　迪尔姆德没有说话，如果开口，说不定他的心跳声会从喉咙中传出来。他闭上眼睛，感到两片嘴唇贴了过来，带着雨水也熄不灭的灼热温度。

　　迪尔姆德在一阵轻柔的音乐声中醒了过来，过了一会儿他才意识到这是平日里早起晨练的闹钟。他探身抓过床头柜上的手机关掉闹钟，又倒回床上。窗外透出黎明前的微光，触目所及都是一片令人心旷神怡的蓝色。  
　　刚才的梦并没有像往常的梦一样从记忆中消退，他甚至能清晰地回忆起那座城堡矗立在雨中的样子，还有大厅中满是灰尘的实木地板，和雕花扶手的触感。也许因为对那个陌生人的印象太深刻，大脑才将他的形象和过往的梦境糅合到一起，编造出这样一个故事。毕竟梦是没有常识和逻辑可言的，迪尔姆德对梦中奇怪的情节倒也并不特别在意。  
　　睡意已经完全消失，迪尔姆德干脆起床，按照往日的习惯去跑步。  
　　健身房里空无一人，他在跑步机上跑了四十分钟。天色渐亮，他去冲了个澡，想在早餐之前去甲板上散散步，看看日出，享受一下这难得的宁静。  
　　甲板上同样没有其他人，看来船上的乘客都在昨天晚上的派对上玩到很晚。不过他们倒是没有错过什么，海面上笼罩着浓浓的雾气，根本看不清远处。  
　　迪尔姆德悠闲地走着，注意到前方有一排那种复古风格的咖啡厅外会摆着的老式遮阳伞，每把伞下都有一张小圆桌和配套的椅子。有一个穿着浅色西装的人坐在其中一把伞下。  
　　一种难以诉诸语言的微妙预感在心中升起，迪尔姆德莫名其妙地想要加快脚步，去看看那个人的脸；他压抑住这种奇怪的焦急感，保持步调不变，终于看清昨晚出现在酒吧桌边、也出现在他的梦里的金发男人坐在那里，看着他走近。  
　　迪尔姆德不明白自己为什么会对一个陌生人如此在意，这个人虽然有些奇怪，但看起来没有恶意。既然他一直在盯着自己看，不妨试着主动打个招呼。  
　　“早上好，”他说，“你也是来看日出的吗？”  
　　“是的。”那男人回答，语气平常得好像他们经常这样打招呼似的。  
　　“但是看来看不到日出了。”迪尔姆德说。天色虽然越来越亮，但海面上仍然雾蒙蒙的。  
　　那男人随手做了一个请坐的手势，迪尔姆德在他对面那张椅子上坐下，对他伸出手：“迪尔姆德。”  
　　男人伸出手来握住了他的手。那只手像刚刚浸在海水中一样冷，迪尔姆德几乎打了个寒颤。  
　　“吉尔伽美什。”他说。  
　　这不是个随处可见的名字，迪尔姆德打量着他。他穿着白色的西装三件套，在这样的地方再怎么说也过于正式了些；当然这个世界上有很多怪人，比起那些更鲜艳前卫的怪异装束，他至少还相当养眼。迪尔姆德注意到他的眼睛真的是红色的，这是他昨夜在酒吧里无法注意到的细节，却巨细无遗地呈现在梦境里。他有些困惑地看着吉尔伽美什从西装口袋里掏出一个金色的烟盒，拿出一支香烟叼在嘴里，然后用火柴点燃了它；他喷出一口烟，把火柴甩灭，扔进桌上的烟灰缸。迪尔姆德几乎被这一系列动作迷住了，好像他们此刻不是坐在一艘二十一世纪的游轮上，而是坐在几十年前街边的一家老咖啡店外。  
　　“你是英国人？”吉尔伽美什问。  
　　“是的。”  
　　“威尔士人？”  
　　“不，我出生在伦敦。不过我有远亲在那里，搞不好我真的有威尔士血统。”  
　　“我猜你是个设计师。”  
　　“我的确是，”迪尔姆德说，“我主要设计婚礼会场和大型主题会场。你是怎么猜到的？”  
　　吉尔伽美什只是颇为得意地笑了笑，转头看向海面：“太阳已经升起来了。”  
　　几缕光线穿破云层照射下来，雾气在不知不觉间已经渐渐消散。迪尔姆德起身来到栏杆边，举目望去，空中布满烟灰色的薄云，每一团棉花糖般的云朵都被初升朝阳铺下的霞光染上一抹粉色，云与云之间露出一小块一小块湛蓝的天空。  
　　“看来今天会是个好天气。”迪尔姆德说，回过头去，桌边已经空无一人，烟灰缸里躺着的半截香烟还在静静燃烧着。

　　迪尔姆德来到餐厅时，看到他的三个同伴正在吃着培根吐司和煎蛋，韦伯小口喝着橙汁，一脸宿醉未醒。  
　　迪尔姆德去取了早餐，回来加入他们，他们正在谈论早上听到的传言，据说有人昨晚在甲板上看到了幽灵船。  
　　听伊斯坎达尔复述得绘声绘色，韦伯不以为然地说：“是船上准备的万圣节噱头之一吧。”  
　　“但是我也看到了，我不认为那是能假造出来的效果。”迪尔姆德说，另外三个人同时转头看向他。  
　　“你看到了什么？”阿尔托利亚问。  
　　迪尔姆德大致叙述了一遍昨晚看到那艘船的经过。  
　　“该不会是海市蜃楼吧。”伊斯坎达尔说。  
　　“笨蛋，海市蜃楼才不会像那样从远处慢慢接近呢。”韦伯说，“这不是什么逼真的投影技术就是迪尔姆德出现幻觉了。”  
　　“除了我之外，当时还有另外两个人也在甲板上，他们也看到了。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　韦伯将信将疑地看着他，然后叹了口气。“我从来不相信这种灵异现象，不过我相信你不会说谎，上网搜索一下好了。”他拿起手机，输入文字时速度飞快。“啊……有了。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔探过头去，韦伯用胳膊肘把他推开：“搜索北极星号和幽灵船的关键字，有一条排在上面，发帖时间是去年的万圣节，帖子里叙述的经过和迪尔姆德看到的差不多。”  
　　“还有其它信息吗？”  
　　“没有了。”韦伯划动着屏幕，“而且第二天晚上这个人在甲板上等到很晚，再没有看到那艘船。北极星号是从去年开始运营，这样看来，这是只有在特定时间才会发生的怪异现象。再搜索一下类似的事件……有在海上看到已经沉没或失踪的船仍在航行的目击报告，简直是海上传说嘛。你还记得那艘船的样子吗？”  
　　“虽然看起来很新，但外观是很久以前的船。”迪尔姆德一边回想一边说道，“有三根烟囱，看起来有点像电影里的泰坦尼克号。”  
　　“根本就等于没有线索。”韦伯说，“除非调查一下这片海域所有的沉船，看看它们的照片。”他放下手机，低头扫光了盘子里的煎蛋。  
　　“我们晚上再去等它出现好了。”伊斯坎达尔兴致勃勃地说，“白天就好好玩。等一下去游泳吧。”  
　　“好啊，我正好约了人在室外泳池见。”阿尔托利亚说。  
　　“为什么这个时候要在室外泳池游泳？风肯定很大。”韦伯抗议。  
　　“你应该经常锻炼，才能长个子啊。”伊斯坎达尔说，在韦伯后背上拍了一下，差点让他一头栽进盘子。  
　　吃完早饭后，他们各自回房间去换衣服，然后在电梯前集合，一起到泳池去。海风虽然没有韦伯预想的那样强，但有些凉飕飕的，只有很少的几个人在游泳。和阿尔托利亚约在这里见面的是昨晚那个用塔罗牌算命的漂亮姑娘，她穿着一身酒红色的比基尼，介绍自己名字叫爱丽斯菲尔，是从寒冷的地方来的，所以不怕冷。  
　　“那边坐着的是我的丈夫，”她说，指着一个弯腰坐在不远处一张躺椅边上的男人，“他不喜欢游泳，所以不用在意他。”  
　　那男人看起来是个东方人，嘴里叼着烟，一脸阴沉地看着这边。当他们组队打水上排球时，迪尔姆德自觉地和伊斯坎达尔还有韦伯站到了一起。  
　　这场水上排球差不多是一场灾难。阿尔托利亚和伊斯坎达尔打着打着认真起来，战况越来越激烈；最后阿尔托利亚一个漂亮的扣球，排球迎面撞得韦伯流了鼻血，比赛这才告一段落。两个姑娘跑去泳池边的自助餐车吃起热狗和披萨，迪尔姆德独自去游了会儿泳，然后找了一张躺椅躺下休息。远处的海面波光粼粼，遮阳伞下的温度适中，舒适又惬意；他在不知不觉间睡着了。

　　迪尔姆德站在一扇门前。白色的木门上钉着金色的号码B-56，里面流淌出音乐声。  
　　又是在梦里，他想，因为他并没有产生想要进去的想法，但手已经握住了门把手。他无法控制自己的行动，就像是在看一场第一视角的电影。他正要进门，注意到门口的地毯上有什么东西在发亮。  
　　他弯腰把它捡了起来。是一颗金色的袖扣，上面用小颗红宝石镶嵌成一个字母“G”。“他”显然知道这是谁的东西，叹了口气，敲了敲门，说：“不给糖就捣蛋。”  
　　房间里响起脚步声，吉尔伽美什打开了门。  
　　他穿着一身黑色的正装，但没系领结。“抱歉，没有糖，”他挑起一边眉毛，“你想怎么捣蛋？”  
　　“那我就只好把你另一边的袖扣藏起来了。”迪尔姆德说，把手中的扣子举起来给他看。  
　　吉尔伽美什毫不在意地转身走进房间，迪尔姆德跟他进去，随手关上门。这间房间的装潢相当奢华，木质的贴花墙壁，崭新的地毯，配套的沙发和茶几；窗前有张深红色的贵妃榻，窗外是深蓝色的海面，天空染着橘红过渡到紫色的晚霞，他们在一艘邮轮上。  
　　“时间已经到了，但你还没有准备好。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　“你真的想参加这个宴会？”吉尔伽美什问，在留声机旁翻看着唱片，迪尔姆德只在电影中见过这个东西。  
　　迪尔姆德转身走进敞开的步入式衣橱，从抽屉中找到一条白色的领结，抬起头时看到穿衣镜里映出自己的身影；这就是他的脸，分毫不差，正用金色的眼睛打量着自己，连右眼下的泪痣都一模一样。他用手向后拢了一下黑色的卷发，仍然有一绺头发垂下来挡在额前，他想着也许该用发油让它更服帖一些。这时外面的音乐换成了一首舞曲。  
　　他走出衣橱，吉尔伽美什站在留声机前，向他伸出手。  
　　“我们要迟到了。”迪尔姆德说，正要给他系上领结，却被吉尔伽美什抓住了手，顺势放在了自己的肩膀上。  
　　“你等一下要在宴会上和我跳舞吗？”他问，迪尔姆德妥协地叹了口气，另一只手放在他的手上。  
　　他们跟着舞曲的节奏慢慢踏着舞步，夕阳将房间里的一切泼洒上一层金红色的光；他们只是注视着彼此，迪尔姆德能在吉尔伽美什的金发和睫毛上看到晚霞的颜色，吉尔伽美什也能在他的眼睛里找到同样的风景。暮色很快降临，晖光渐渐退去，房间里只剩下暗淡的灯光，迪尔姆德发现他们早就跟丢了拍子，而吉尔伽美什的目的也不只是和他跳舞。  
　　“你明知道我为什么不在舞会上和你跳舞。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　“因为头等舱这些人差不多就是上流社会的缩影，你害怕整个伦敦和整个纽约都知道我们的关系？”  
　　“听起来我是我们两个之中唯一在乎你的名声的人。”  
　　“没错。”吉尔伽美什说。  
　　迪尔姆德知道他不在乎。流言蜚语无法影响他的地位和财富，但把他们的关系主动展示在人前又是另一回事了；吉尔伽美什很有可能做得出来。  
　　“还是说你在乎他们怎样议论你，在乎你父亲知道这件事以后怎样看待你？”  
　　“我不在乎，”迪尔姆德说，“我父亲也不会在乎，如果让他明白我确实爱你，他会理解的。但问题不在于这里。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他，突然把他拉近，两个人的身体贴在一起，吉尔伽美什在他的耳边说：“你确实爱我，是吗？”  
　　迪尔姆德这才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，觉得自己的脸大概要烧起来了；煽风点火的还有和他贴在一起的这个人，他的声音、他的气息，令迪尔姆德的耳朵一阵酥麻，颤抖着传递到心里。吉尔伽美什推着他后退了两步，他的腿撞到身后的贵妃榻，身体失去平衡倒了上去，吉尔伽美什一只膝盖跟着压在榻上，两只手抓住他的腰，顺着腰线向上，抚摸过胸前，解开背心上的扣子，然后低下头，用牙齿咬住他的领结，把它从他的脖子上扯了下来。迪尔姆德听到自己沉重的呼吸声，他推了吉尔伽美什一下：“等等——”  
　　“那个晚宴不去也没什么大不了的。”吉尔伽美什说，隔着衬衫吻他的心口。  
　　去他的晚宴，迪尔姆德想，用双手捧住他的脸，找到了他的嘴唇。

　　有人抓住他的肩膀摇了摇；迪尔姆德睁开眼睛，阿尔托利亚正俯身看着他。  
　　“在这里睡觉会着凉的，”她说，“我们要回去了，你要来吗？”  
　　“好的，”迪尔姆德迷迷糊糊地回答，眨了眨眼睛，看到泳池中的人多了起来，韦伯披着一块浴巾，正一边和伊斯坎达尔说着什么一边向这边走来。他坐起身，问：“我睡了很久吗？”  
　　“我没看到你是什么时候睡在这里的，不过我们错过了午餐时间。”阿尔托利亚说。  
　　迪尔姆德看着遮阳伞外明亮的阳光，在泳池中玩闹的人们，他的同伴被太阳晒得皮肤发红，但表情却都很愉快放松；大概因为那个梦太过真实，现实和梦境似乎产生了倒错，好像眼前的这一切才是一场梦。

　　他们各自回到房间冲澡换衣服，然后到自助餐厅集合，吃了一顿有些迟的午饭。之后阿尔托利亚和爱丽斯菲尔相约去逛奢侈品商店，伊斯坎达尔则和韦伯去赌场看看。迪尔姆德去剧院看电影，这个时候播放的当然都是恐怖片。电影结束后，迪尔姆德在船上随意散步时被几个乘客邀请去临时组队打了几场篮球。  
　　到了晚餐时间，万圣节的气氛又开始高涨起来。同伴都不知去向，迪尔姆德独自一人去餐厅吃饭，发现里面已经聚集了很多妖魔鬼怪。因为隔壁桌的几个女巫看起来很想过来搭话，迪尔姆德迅速解决晚餐，离开餐厅，打算回房间安静地看看海，休息一下。  
　　他走进电梯，按了12层的按钮。看来今晚船上又会通宵狂欢，虽然若是以往，他也愿意让朋友帮自己化个妆，一起看看游行，玩闹一番，但现在却没有那种心情。那艘凭空消失的船和奇怪的梦境仍然困扰着他，在看电影、打球时不会分心去想，此时却无比清晰地再次浮现在脑海中。说来奇怪，他从不认为自己喜欢同性，但在梦里，他对另一个男人的感情却如此理所当然、毫无迷惘。  
　　电梯门滑开了。迪尔姆德回过神来，跨了出去；但他立刻就发现自己走错了楼层。这里不是他熟悉的走廊，两边紧闭的门都是白色，地面上铺着带有花纹的地毯。他听到电梯门在身后关上的声音，但没有动；眼前的景象似曾相识，他向前走了几步，看到一扇门上的号码是B-52。  
　　他沿着走廊向前走去，最后站在了B-56的门前。白色的木门，金色的数字，里面传出微弱的音乐声，他怀疑自己又睡着了，或根本没有醒过；他轻轻握住门把手，然后注意到地毯上有什么东西在发亮。  
　　他弯腰把它捡起来，感到心脏咚咚跳动；那是一颗金色的袖扣，上面用小颗红宝石镶嵌成一个字母“G”。  
　　他把袖扣攥在掌心里，敲响了门。  
　　“不给糖就捣蛋。”他说，好像那是一句咒语，因为有些紧张，他清了清嗓子。  
　　房间里响起了脚步声，门打开了，吉尔伽美什站在门前，穿着一身黑色的正装，但没系领结。  
　　“是你，”他说，皱起眉头，“为什么你会到这儿来？”  
　　“我……”迪尔姆德本想说你有东西掉在门外，但他越过他看到了熟悉的房间——木质的贴花墙壁，墙边桌上的留声机，窗前的红色贵妃榻。虽然他也曾在网络上见到有些人声称自己做了预知梦，但他从来不相信这种事，可是此时此刻，他在梦里见到的东西实实在在呈现在眼前。  
　　他困惑地看着吉尔伽美什，后者挑眉与他对视着，似乎在等他解释；这时，隔壁的两扇房门打开了，几个姑娘从里面走了出来，每个人都穿着式样华丽的晚会长裙，手中拿着面具，显然是要去参加万圣节的派对。她们轻笑着、交谈着从迪尔姆德身后走过，打量着他；迪尔姆德不想和她们对视，便转过头去。在眼角的余光中，她们的脸色似乎泛着荧光般惨白，有几个人用油彩将半边脸画成了骷髅，用空洞的黑色眼窝看着他；还有一个人的头盖骨似乎凹进去一大块，一只正常的眼睛看着前方，另一只突出眼眶外的眼球晃荡着，盯着这里。  
　　迪尔姆德回过头去，只看到她们的背影。但在视线的角落里，似乎有阴影从四处爬来，它笼罩过的地毯上覆盖满粘腻的淤泥，房门破败不堪，墙壁上层层叠叠贴满甲壳生物般的东西。而当迪尔姆德转过头去看着四周，一切仍然是原来的样子。  
　　吉尔伽美什突然抓住他的胳膊。  
　　“有话到外面去说。”  
　　上层甲板上微风习习，月亮悬垂在平静的海面上，倒影散落在细碎的波浪之间；迪尔姆德深吸了一口气，理智地思考一下的话，说不定他曾在北极星号的宣传册或者视频广告上见过豪华套房的样子，大脑中的潜意识将他看到、却并没有在意的东西编造成了梦境。  
　　现在，他甚至怀疑起那艘消失的船是不是他的幻觉。  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光跟随着他，注视着他在栏杆边踱步，神情中带着一种不同寻常的专注。这样的想法有些奇怪，因为迪尔姆德理应不知道这个人怎样才是“寻常”，他们不过是只见了两次面的陌生人。  
　　吉尔伽美什点燃一支香烟；和早上一样，仍然是用火柴。迪尔姆德看着那点火光明灭，还有火光后面的、那双红色的眼睛；萦绕的烟雾模糊了它们，吉尔伽美什问道：“你说你是设计婚礼会场的设计师？”  
　　迪尔姆德茫然了片刻才发现他是在继续早上的话题。“是的，”他说，“但我不只设计婚礼会场。我们也承接生日宴会、迎婴聚会，也承办过一些名人的私人派对，不过，我当然更喜欢设计婚礼会场，很多新人会提出很有挑战性的要求，而且这是他们人生中的重要时刻，能成为美好回忆的一部分，我也很开心。”  
　　吉尔伽美什微笑起来，是那种好像在说“就知道你会这样说”的笑法，带着有点令人恼火的自信。迪尔姆德终于忍不住问道：“那么，你是做什么的呢？”  
　　“我是个商人。”吉尔伽美什说，喷出一口烟。  
　　现在可很少有人用“商人”这种说法了。迪尔姆德追问：“具体是指？”  
　　“房地产，建材，百货——很多。”  
　　迪尔姆德更疑惑了。听他的口音，他应该是英国人，而迪尔姆德的工作也会接触到不少成功人士，但他从来没听说过这位吉尔伽美什。  
　　“抱歉，我好像没有听说过你，如果你的产业都是在英国的话。”  
　　“当然，”吉尔伽美什说，“在1932年，我的名字可是家喻户晓的。”  
　　“是家族企业？”  
　　“我的确继承了一间公司，但将它发展到这样的规模，是靠我自己。在我死后，它也许早已经改名换姓，你当然不可能听说过。”  
　　迪尔姆德怀疑自己听错了；疑惑了片刻才想起今天是万圣节前夜，不禁失笑。  
　　“我明白了，这么说，你是一个——已经死了的人。”  
　　“鬼魂，幽灵，随便你怎么称呼。”吉尔伽美什毫不在乎地说。  
　　“好吧，你确实唬住我了，”迪尔姆德说，一半觉得好笑，一半对自己竟然认真在意起他而感到懊恼，“这个设定蛮有趣的——顺便问一句，你是怎么死的？如果你不介意的话。”  
　　吉尔伽美什缓缓吐出一口烟，在朦胧的烟雾后看着他，回答道：“我死于海难。就在这片海上，泰西斯号，遭遇飓风沉没。”  
　　海风吹散了烟雾，也带走几点微小的火星；他红色的眼睛注视着迪尔姆德，又像惯常那样漫不经心地微笑起来，好像他们谈论的只是天气，而非生死。现实似乎再次向虚幻倾斜，迪尔姆德忽然觉得毛骨悚然。  
　　“我明白了，”迪尔姆德说，“抱歉，好像已经很晚了，我该回去了。”他慢慢后退一步，吉尔伽美什看着他，没有表示；他转身离开，在甲板上走出很远，忍不住回头看去，吉尔伽美什仍然站在月光下，远远地注视着他。  
　　时间其实还早得很；船上的剧院里正上演音乐剧，泳池边的露天电影院也在播放着恐怖电影；酒吧和舞厅里传出音乐声，走廊、商店里和游乐场中尽是穿着奇装异服的乘客。但迪尔姆德不想参与其中，也没有心情去找他的朋友们。他回到房间，横倒在床上，仰头看着月亮慢慢躲进云层之后，阴影笼罩一切。

　　迪尔姆德在黑暗中醒来，一时不明白发生了什么。身下的床正左右大幅度地摇晃，他听到暴雨打在玻璃上的声音，狂风呼啸着刮过船体，呜呜作响。他摸向身边的人，推了推他；但吉尔伽美什已经醒了，坐了起来。  
　　迪尔姆德伸手摸索着，打开了床头灯。黄色的光线照亮卧室，眼前的一切都以危险的角度从一边倾斜到另一边；外面的起居室传来什么东西接连翻倒的闷响。他站起身，跌跌撞撞地走到窗边，只能看到大风吹着雨滴从黑暗中扑来，闪电在远处照亮了浓厚云层的轮廓，但依然无法穿透这黑暗。  
　　“是飓风，”迪尔姆德轻声说，却对眼前的一切没有真实感，“如果不赶快离开风暴的范围，我们会沉船的。”一丝冰冷逐渐在他的心底蔓延，“在这种情况下，也根本没办法放出救生船。”  
　　一点微弱的亮光突然闪过；然后迪尔姆德意识到那是打在船身上翻起的水花。船猛地向左舷倾倒，迪尔姆德一把抓住窗帘才没有被掀翻在地；四柱床向左侧滑去，床头柜、抽屉柜和上面的东西全部倒下，像孩子推倒积木，把它们扫到一边。迪尔姆德发现吉尔伽美什不在身边，慌忙回头看去，还好他倒在了床上，这张床够重，是房间里唯一没有摔个底朝天的东西。  
　　船体慢慢恢复平衡，又开始向右舷倾斜，迪尔姆德放开窗帘，爬坡般冲到床边，抓住床柱。晃动的幅度减弱了，吉尔伽美什起身冲到衣橱边，抓着门框向里面摸索着，然后扔给迪尔姆德一件救生衣。  
　　迪尔姆德穿上它，吉尔伽美什向起居室走去：“我去看看情况。”  
　　“等等，你也穿上！”迪尔姆德喊道，跟了上去，感觉像走在倾斜摇晃的独木桥上。他扑倒在衣橱的门框上，打开灯，架子上的行李全都掉在地上。每个房间里本该至少有两件救生衣，但是另一件不见踪影，恐怕是压在了行李下面。  
　　他转身走进起居室，吉尔伽美什正站在门边，外面有人喊着：“请穿好救生衣，暂时待在房间里！”  
　　迪尔姆德抓住吉尔伽美什向外看去，一个客房服务员站在走廊里，身体贴在墙上，正在安抚一位女士。一些乘客或靠着墙、或趴在地上，尖叫声从各处传来，恐慌的气氛在慢慢蔓延。  
　　船身再次向左舷倾斜，吉尔伽美什拉着迪尔姆德靠在门边的墙上。一张倒下的桌子向他们滑来，是窗边那张小长桌，他们有时在上面写写明信片或回电报。迪尔姆德抓住它，用力踢向一条桌腿，把它拆了下来；吉尔伽美什也来帮忙。  
　　船身几乎向左舷垂直，迪尔姆德坐在刚才还靠在背后的那面墙上，开始解救生衣的带子，吉尔伽美什抓住他的手。  
　　“你干什么？”  
　　“你穿这件，我去找另一件。”迪尔姆德说，吉尔伽美什把拆掉了四条腿的桌面递到他面前，顺势握着他的手抓住它的边缘。  
　　“我的运气比你好得多。”他说。  
　　迪尔姆德想说， _现在是说这些的时候吗？_ 但这句话永远没能说出口。海水从敞开的门涌了进来，立刻就卷起他们；迪尔姆德一手抓着桌子，一手去抓吉尔伽美什，但他的衣襟从他的手里滑脱出去，冰冷的、黑暗的、令人窒息的海水紧紧裹挟着他，带着他冲出破裂的窗子，投入张着狰狞巨口的大海。

　　迪尔姆德猛地惊醒。他仍然保持着睡着前的姿势仰面横躺在床上，房间里灯光明亮，墙上的电视停留在选择界面上，一旁滚动着节目概要。这里是北极星号的房间，船没有猛烈摇晃，窗外也没有飓风暴雨。  
　　但是这个梦和之前的两个梦一样，太过真实，迪尔姆德甚至觉得自己的嘴巴里还留着海水腥咸的味道。他无法说服自己做了这样的梦是因为吉尔伽美什那一番话的影响。  
　　他抓起扔在一边的外套，在口袋里摸索着手机，指尖碰到了一个硬硬的小东西。他把它从口袋里掏出来，突然意识到它是什么。  
　　是他在吉尔伽美什的房门外捡到的袖扣。因为发生的事情太多，他完全把它忘在了脑后；现在它躺在他的手心里，上面满是灰色的淤泥，迪尔姆德用拇指擦去那些软泥，下面露出了金色的表面，和镶嵌成“G”字的红宝石。金子和宝石都已经暗淡无光，但迪尔姆德很清楚地记得它在地毯上反射着灯光的样子。  
　　他在另一个衣袋里找到了手机，打开Google，搜索“泰西斯 沉船”。  
　　出乎意料，搜索结果多达上千条。  
　　1932年10月26日，泰西斯号从英国出发，驶向纽约，在11月1日凌晨遭遇海上飓风沉没。当时船上包括船员在内有1563人，只有36人生还。  
　　看着泰西斯号的照片，迪尔姆德想起了那艘凭空消失的、有三根烟囱的船，老式的遮阳伞、小圆桌和配套的椅子，还有白色的走廊、有花纹的地毯。在万圣节这个处于生死夹缝之间的时间，他在不知不觉中跨过了某条界线，来往于两个世界之间。  
　　他点开另一个页面，这个网站对于沉船介绍得更详细，甚至有遇难人员的名单。  
　　就像早有预感一样，看到吉尔伽美什的名字时，他甚至没有感到惊讶；页面向上滑动，一张黑白照片出现在屏幕上。  
　　照片不甚清晰，毕竟那是80多年前的摄影技术；但迪尔姆德还是认出了他脸庞的轮廓、眉眼的形状，还有那漫不经心的、带着点高傲的笑容。  
　　如果他梦里的一切都是真实发生过的，那么，在梦中，他到底处于谁的视角？他在镜子里看到的的确是自己的脸，难道——  
　　窗外的天空渐亮，呈现着黎明前澄澈的蓝色。泰西斯号在11月1日凌晨沉没，不知为什么，迪尔姆德知道时间所剩不多。  
　　他冲出房间，跑过走廊，猛按电梯，但不知道按哪一层才能到达那条走廊，便按下了甲板那一层。  
　　就像在船上的第一个早上一样，游轮周围的海面上笼罩着浓雾。迪尔姆德按照记忆中的路线走去，不知什么时候开始，脚下的绿色甲板换成了实木地板；那排复古风格的遮阳伞出现了，小圆桌边空无一人。他继续向前走着，来到船头；有一个人正站在栏杆边。  
　　迪尔姆德走向他，吉尔伽美什回过头来。  
　　黎明前的微光中，他的脸色仍然像迪尔姆德第一次见到他时那样惨白。迪尔姆德不禁想起梦中，隔着湿透的衣服感受到的体温，在跳舞时他们两手交握的温度，还有他在自己的耳边说话时拂过的气息；他的心底传来一阵悸动，好像他的心脏在这一刻突然不再属于他自己，那个往昔的魂灵挣扎着在其中苏醒，难以名状的悲伤淹没了他，他一步步向吉尔伽美什走去，最后站在他的面前。  
　　迪尔姆德看着面前这个鬼魂，看着那双红色的眼睛，他投向自己的目光一直是这样专注，可他却不明白其中的意味；他无法抚慰这个灵魂，无法弥补什么，也消除不了任何遗憾，他所知道的不过是从梦里看到的记忆的片段，吉尔伽美什对现在的他来说，到底只是个陌生人。  
　　“对不起，”迪尔姆德说，声音沙哑，“我看到了沉船的事，我知道了你说的都是真的，但我——”  
　　吉尔伽美什伸出手来，捏住他的下颌，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
　　只是一个浅吻，那两片嘴唇压住他的，轻轻吮过，冰冷得像海中漂浮的冰山，柔和得像轻拍在岸边的浪花。然后吉尔伽美什离开了他，向后退去。  
　　迪尔姆德发觉到吉尔伽美什其实没有迈步，带走他的是脚下的甲板——不知何时太阳已经升起，阳光与阴影分割开两个世界，与北极星号重叠的泰西斯号的幻影正逐渐分离开去，脚下的实木地板移开，露出了原本的绿色甲板；他被留在这一边，看着吉尔伽美什站在泰西斯号的船头注视着他，距离他越来越远，最后像一阵烟雾一样消散殆尽。  
　　身后传来人声，迪尔姆德如梦初醒，看到几对观看日出的乘客正向这边走来；没人看到刚才发生了什么，一切就像是一场过于真实的梦境。

——一年后——  
　　“迪尔姆德！这儿！”  
　　伊斯坎达尔的嗓门一如既往地大，引得咖啡店中的其他顾客纷纷侧目；他好像还嫌自己不够显眼似的，又站起身来向迪尔姆德招手，被韦伯硬拉着坐回座位上。  
　　迪尔姆德来到他们的桌边，拉开椅子坐下。  
　　“给，”伊斯坎达尔把一个信封推到他面前，“10月30日的船票。”  
　　“谢谢。”迪尔姆德说，“阿尔托利亚因为有演出所以去不了，但你们真的不一起去吗？”  
　　“虽然我很想去，但这次空不出时间，”韦伯在笔记本电脑的屏幕后面说，“而且按照你的叙述，我想我就算去了也看不到什么。”  
　　“真稀奇啊，你不是不相信灵异现象吗？”伊斯坎达尔问。  
　　“我原本不相信，但是我去图书馆查了1932年的报纸，又去资料馆查了吉尔伽美什这个人，发现和迪尔姆德说得一模一样，事实就是如此。”韦伯一边看着电脑一边解释起来：“确实有人和吉尔伽美什同行，乘泰西斯号去往纽约，吉尔伽美什遇难，但他获救，后来还继承了吉尔伽美什的一部分遗产。遗嘱是早就写好的，吉尔伽美什留给他数额庞大的一笔现金，还有股票和不动产，包括一座城堡庄园。回到英国后他继续做了几年建筑师，设计了一些私人住宅，然后就隐居了——他的名字是，听好了，迪尔姆德•D•奥迪纳。”  
　　过了片刻迪尔姆德才意识到他不是在叫自己的名字。“什么？和我同名吗？”  
　　“所以我上次才打电话问你有没有同名的亲戚。这未免也太过巧合了。”  
　　韦伯把电脑屏幕转向他，虽然没有那位同名同姓的人的照片，但屏幕上的几幢建筑里，有一座正是梦中那伫立在雨中的城堡。  
　　“有这么多证据，我不相信有灵魂和来世都不行了，”韦伯叹了口气，“我的世界观都被颠覆了。”  
　　“这究竟是怎么回事？我还是不太明白啊。”伊斯坎达尔摸着胡子。  
　　“这只是我的猜想。”韦伯说，“泰西斯号当年的航线刚好和北极星号的航线有一部分重合，所以泰西斯号‘附身’在北极星号上，使船上的时空也重叠了。因为迪尔姆德在前世乘过那艘船，所以他才能在两艘船之间往来。可是你再去见他真的好吗？那毕竟是鬼魂啊。”韦伯不禁打了个冷战。  
　　“我想问清楚沉船的地点，”迪尔姆德说，“因为飓风，泰西斯号偏离航线，残骸还没有找到。我想，如果能将它打捞出来，那些灵魂也许就可以自由了。”  
　　他想到在那之后的几个梦，虽然不如在船上的梦那么清晰真实，但他仍清楚地记得自己在找什么人。在披着毯子、坐在甲板上的人群里找，在盖着白布、成排的尸体中找，无论如何都找不到他想见的那个人，让他每每在冰冷的绝望中醒来；他逃了出来，活了下来，过完一生，吉尔伽美什却被永远留在了那里，墓草之下同样空空如也，一切只剩下回忆。  
　　“这是电影里的情节，根本没有科学根据。”韦伯合上电脑，又叹了口气：“算了，这事从一开始就和科学不沾边。祝你好运，迪尔姆德。”  
　　“搞清楚沉船的地点就好办啦，我的朋友有专业的打捞船队，你可以随行，我也很想去看一看。”伊斯坎达尔兴致勃勃地说。  
　　被他的乐观所感染，迪尔姆德也微笑起来，将10月30日的船票握在手中。

　　迪尔姆德走进电梯，按下自己的房间所在的楼层。电梯安静地上升着，他的心跳也随之加快；“叮”一声之后，电梯门滑开，门外是一条白色的走廊，地上铺着带有花纹的地毯。他来到B-56的门前，敲了敲门。　　  
　　“不给糖就捣蛋。”他说，不自觉地微笑起来，听到里面传来熟悉的脚步声。

 

END


End file.
